Left 4 Survival
by the survier and the fighter
Summary: In a world with Zombies running rampaged a man is just trying to survive (Rated T for swearing and oc x oc later also please review)
1. Chapter 1

Left 4 Survival

Hi names Robert Anders. I'm 21, I'm a college student oh ya and I'm a survivor in the in the zombie apocalypse or better know as the green flu. This is my story.

In the dead city a lone survivor walks in the street with his 12 gauge shot as if it was life or death with every step he takes. "Two months, two freaking months and the world gone to total shit." Robert said with a smirk. As he kept walking he heard growls, as the growls got louder he started to walk away slowly. Then the growls turned to roars.

"A tank you gotta be kidding me" He said with a deep sigh. As he started to run a huge beast started to charge at him. "Fuck." Just then he stopped and shot at the tank with his 12 gauge blowing a hole in the monsters arm making it collapse.

"That oughta slow you down." Then he resumed to run till he turn a corner to show show a safe house with dozens of common surrounding. Before they saw him he ducked behind a car. "How am I get pass this." Robert said with a frown. As he looked over he saw a car with lights still on.

"Hopes this works." He shot the car and it started to go off. "Yes." He started to run pass the common with none of them paying mind to him, but before he reached the door a hunter pounced on him knocking his 12 gauge out of his hands. The creature started to claw him but Robert pulled out a army knife placing a critical hit in the creature eye. He pulled out the knife and grabbed his gun. As the car alarm stopped the common paid mine to him and he ran to the door and closing it behind him.

"What a day I killed a tank, an hunter and out smarted a horde of cannibals." He said with a grin. As he made his way through the safe house he started to read the graffiti. It was the usual stuff. What caught his eye was a message that dwarf all the others and it read. Anyone who can read know this there's a supermarket full of food just on the outskirts of the city. "Outta check that tomorrow. As he continued through the safe house he founded out that it used to be a small hotel plus it still had clean beds. "Score." He said as he jumped into bed.

**This is my second fanfic so sorry for any misspelled words. Any ways I try to update any time I can. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Market

Early next morning Robert was awoken by gunshots. "Almost sun rise. Gotta to get to the Market." He rose out bed and put his shirt on loaded his gun and took a bite out a candy bar. As he went to the safe house door he open the window and peeked and he saw no infected arounded but he could still hear faint gunshots. He opened the door and started to walk cautiously. "Hope this isn't another jackass pranking me beyond the grave." As he made his way through the city he heard people yell at him. When he turned around he saw two men one with a crowbar the other a ak-47

"Ya. you give all that you have and we won't blow a hole in your head." The man with the crowbar said with a heavy southern accent.

"Come on dude, I only have this shotgun and the cloths on my back."

"Then we'll take the shotgun. Now drop it or i'll drop you." The man with the ak said with a grin.

As Robert was about to drop his 12 gauge a huge roar caused the men to turn their heads and Robert took his chance and ran. "Hey get back here you little shit." said one of the men. As he counted to ran he saw the men catching up so when he turned a corner he dove under a car hoping he would be hidden.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know but I don't want to be here with a tank near by." He heard the men run away. It was a good five minutes before he poked his head out to check if they were really gone. When he didn't see anything he got up from under the car and continued his journey.

"That was close." Robert said to himself. As he continued down the road he saw the market and he started to run towards it. As he made his way to the door he saw that it was chained shut.

"Crap." As he started to walk away in defeat a small thing caught his eye, rust more specifically rust on the chains some parts looked brittle and frail. "Maybe if shoot it with my shotgun it will break the chains. said Robert with a worried look. "Hope this works." He cocked his gun and shot the chain breaking it but not without sending a ringing out across the city. When Robert opened the door he couldn't help but give a huge smile. "Good thing this things can't open doors." When he opened the next door he saw that the message wasn't a lie. "If this isn't end of the world heaven the I don't know what else is." As he walked down the aisle he couldn't help but laugh. "God I'm set this is going to be enough to last me til Tennessee." He stuffed his backpack with any food and drink he could find. As he continued looking through the store he stopped in his tracks and dropped to his knees. "YES!" Robert screamed. "A working slurpee machine, this is my lucky day." He got up from his knees rushed to the machine and got himself a cherry mixed coke slurpee. "Dout I'll ever have one of these again." He offered with a slight frown. After he finished his drink he made his way to the front of the store peeked out the window and saw a infected women run down an alley. "Got a few hours till sun down, better get going." As he made his way out of the store he felt like something was watching him, he shrugged it off a few more steps and he felt the warm breath of something behind him he turned his head and saw a huntress. He froze out of fear and was ready for death but something else happened. Something more surprising.

"Boo." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Friend

"Boo."

"Holy Shit." Robert screamed with still fear in his eyes.

"Got you good." said the Woman as she pulled her hood down to reveal a young women white woman with black hair and green eyes.

"That is not funny and I'll tell you another thing I. Crap." He said pulling his shirt over his mouth.

"What's wrong?" asked the Woman.

"You don't want to be near me." Robert offered with fear.

"Why?"

"I'm a carrier." The women looked puzzle.

"A what?"

"A carrier, let me explain it. There are three people in this world now. Immuned which don't get sick, carriers which don't get sick but get others sick that aren't immuned or carrier."

"How do you know this?"

"I got bit few weeks back and the people around me started to get sick and turned I put two and two together now I'm a loner now it's getting dark and I got to go."

"Wait, I'm heading west I wondering if could travel with you til we need to go our separate ways."

"Lucky for you I'm heading out west to you can come along. If you don't mind turning."

"Won't be a problem I'm immuned."

"That's what everyone says."

"No look." She said pulling up her pant leg to reveal a faded bite mark. "Bite day one. And no one got sick around me til."

"Well then where's your group?"

"Hell if I now. We were heading up North till this asshole Jack turn out of nowhere then we scattered."

"Well I guess you come with me but two things first. Why the change of directions you said you were heading up north why west, next how do I know you won't rob me."

"Good question first I heard a broadcast talking about a safehaven in California."

"Wait you believed it, sorry continue." He said with a smirk.

"Any way if I wanted to rob you I would have done it by. Anyway are we going or not."

"I guess. Names Robert you."

"Juliet but you can call me jewel. Lets go."

**Sorry for a such a boring chapter also looking for feedback**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: On the road again

It's been two hours since Robert met Juliet. "How you holding up." Robert asked a tired looking Juliet.

"Fine. Just happy we made it out of the city."

" Hey look at that." Robert said pointing at a sign. "Welcome to Copperfield N.C maybe the town will have supplies."

"Maybe it will have people." Juliet with a huge grin. It was a full 20 minutes before they reach the town and what they saw surprised them the down was in good shape.

"Wow this place looks like hell didn't pass through." Robert said. They wandered until they came upon a gun shop. "Looks locked."

"Not any more." Juliet said. She grabbed a Roberts shot gun and shot the lock but the resisted the gun blast and the buckshot recishade back at the people.

"Fuck!" They both yelled..

"What the hell it work last time."

"It wasn't rusted that's why." said Robert with annoyed look. "Its not going to budge let's go." As they were about to wander off from the shop there was a huge roar. Then a huge tank appeared around a corner. "We have to go." Robert yelled. They started to run till they found a door that was unlocked.

"Get in here." Juliet said. "Get down." Robert peered over a cowner and saw a huge hulking beast.

"Thank god we're safe and in the best place in the world." Robert said with a grin.

"Wait what are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"It's going to be a little bit before the monsters go away so i'm going to have fine booze."

"Won't you be putting us in risk in case you get wild?"

"Nope I've been in similar situations and I been alone. The tanks going to be there for a few hours so just try to go to bed or something."

"I have a question for you." Juliet said.

"Ya what is it."

"How old are you ?"

"21, Why do you ask."

"I don't know I just like to get to know someone." She said.

"Well try to get some sleep alright it's already dark."

"21."

"What?" asked Robert.

"Thats how old I am, goodnight."

Early next morning light started to creep in and shown on Robert's face. "Ah the it burns." He said with a queasy look.

"Wait I didn't see you drink last night."

"Well I did after you fell asleep." He said pointing to a half finish bottle of whisky. As he finished his sentence he got up and ripped a piece of cloth and put it in the bottle.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a Molotov cocktail."

"Why?"

"Incase we run in to a horde. Fire will give us a head start." He said looking out the window. "Clear." They made their way out of the liquor shop and continued walking until they saw a lone cop infected. Robert grab his army knife and ran up and stabbed it in the throat. After he killed the infected he started to search the body.

"What are you doing?" asked Jewel.

"You need a gun so ya. By the way heres a nine millimeter and ten rounds."

"Thanks." She said with grin. "Let's go." They made their way down the street til they came across a sign that said leaving Copperfield. "Where to next?"

"California."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Highwaymen

It's been two day since Robert and Juliet left Copperfield and they made their way to what's left of a highway. "Holyshit your joking." Robert laughed.

"Nope."

"So your telling me you shot your friend with a bottlerocket."

"Ya she was alright it just melted her jacket. But she was pissed." She laughs until she was cut off by coughing a few moments later. "You hear that."

"Ya, I think we got ourselves a smoker." Robert said with fear in his eyes. They ran behind a flipped SUV. Robert popped his head up to check if its safe but he found a horrid site a pack of five smokers coming closer to the SUV.

"Well."

"We got five smokers closing but maybe if we keep quiet they'll pass us." Before Jewel could comment the monsters pass them not paying any mind to the people frozen in fear not even drawing a breath. As the smokers passed them so did a green cloud. When it came to the faces of the survivors there Jewel covered her nose.

Achoo. There one of the smokers turned his head to find the two. "Run." Juliet said in a low soft voice. As the creature shot out its long tongue. Which Robert avoided in a swift move but in turn caught the attention of the others. He got his 12 gauge and shot one of the monsters tongue off then he start to run towards the mass of cars with Juliet. They kept running until they got cornered.

"I guess this is it well I'M taking one of these fuckers with me." Robert yelled loading his gun and firing his gun blowing it's head off. While all the others were about to shoot out their tennegle a man wearing a skeleton ski mask fired his rifle at the smokers killing them instantly. "Thanks dude." While Robert thanked the masked man he raised his gun and pointed it towards Robert and asked him a question.

"Are any of you infected?" asked the man.

"NO." Both of them yelled.

"Good." said the man. After that he lowered his gun and walked away.

"You know you can come with us. Were headin out west." said Robert.

"No thanks. I'm heading out east it's hunting season." Then the man started to walk the other way.

"That was strange." Juliet said. Then they made way on the road again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Monsters

"Hey Robert have you notice there's no infected on the road."

"Ya, I think it was because of that guy who saved us."

"God i'm starving do have any food."

"Ya I got beans, peaches or chilli."

"I'll take some peaches." Juliet said in a cheery was a huge roar a moment later.

"Heres not safe." They started to make their down the road till they came across a gas station. "looks like safe but lets look around." As they made their around the back and found nothing but a wall covered in red and a long dead man with a shotgun in his mouth.

"Poor bastard."

"Check the gun for me."

"What!" Juliet said with a worry some tone.

"I'm running low on shotgun shells beside I need to check to see if the area is safe." He ran off before Jewel could answer. As he made his way to the front he stopped and peeped in the window. Seems empty. Robert thought to himself. He opened the the door and rang a little bell and he made his way through what was left of the gas station. Ring. He turned his head and saw Jewel.

"Careful cowboy. Did you find anything?"

"No, you."

"I got two shells and a key. Maybe it opens something here."

"Maybe." He turned his head and continued through the store. "Place been cleaned out." Robert said shaking his head.

"Hey look what I found." yelled Jewel.

"What is it." Robert said running towards her.

"A door. You know there could be supplies in there."

"Maybe."

"You know this key might open it." Juliet said putting the key into the door's key hole. "Dam."

"You know I got a skeleton key." He said kicking the door open. When he made his way into the room he found the rarest thing in the world. A clean bathroom.

"Dibs." yelled Jewel as she ran into the room.

"What?"

"Well I'm a lady and I found this so ya."

"Fine." Robert said walking away. It was a good five minutes before Jewel came out of the bathroom.

"Your turn."

"No thanks I already went out back."

"Gross dude gross." Jewel said rolling her eyes.

"But anyways Jewel I think we should stay here till next morning."

'What why?"

"We've been walking for at least 12 hours. I don't want to be walking and then comes a tank. Even in the apocalypse people need to take break."

"Fine." It was a good hour till someone spoke again. "So Robert were you from?"

"New york city."

"New York. How did you get this far south?"

"Well I was here for college thats why I was North Carolina."

"Oh, So what were you studying?"

"Computers."

"So." Before she could finish sentence she was interrupted by Robert.

"Let ask you this. Why asking questions about me."

"Sorry its just I like to get to know people."

"No i'm sorry its just now these days getting to know people is a bad idea. So how about I make it up to you."

"How?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"Alright. Well first I used to live in Georgia before this all started. I was going to college but I was studying how to build planes and fix planes."

"Really, why?" asked Robert.

"I was planning on joining the airforce. My dad was army and mom air force and when she died I wanted to join to honor her."

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright." Jewel said with a tear in her eye. "Hey do you hear that?"

"Ya, It's not infected I think it's a motor. Get down." yelled Robert when he saw a truck pull up and four men came out armed with rifles.

"What why?"

"We don't know these guys they could be raiders or something."

"Mind watching my back guys. I need to take a piss." said One of the men.

"I told you not to drink all of the water dude." yelled Another man.

"Sorry stolen stuff taste alot better."

"You got a point." Laughed another man.

"Ok you were right." Jewel said. Ring, as Jewel finished her sentence one of the men walked in the shop.

"We need to get out of here." Whispered Robert. As the man in the shop moved his way to the back Robert peaked over and saw that three of the other men were chasing something. "Alright they're not looking over here so we may have a head start so on three we run. Three." Robert and Jewel made a running start down the road which caught the attention of the man in the shop.

"Hey guy look." He said pointing at Jewel.

"No." said another man lowering his friends gun. "You might hit her."

"Fine then lets load up." Meanwhile Robert and Jewel stopped.

"Do you think we lost them." said a out of breath Jewel.

"Ya and I spoke too soon." Just forty feet away was a truck speeding towards them. "Run!" As they got just closer one of the men jumped off.

"Bring back the girl alive, I don't care what you do to her before alright."

"Alright if I'm not back in ten come looking alright." As the man came closer the truck turned around. He was catching up to Robert and Jewel but then Jewel fell Robert out of fear didn't notice till he was forty feet away.

"I think we alright Jewel. Jewel, oh no!"

"Don't worry baby this won't hurt. For me at least." The man said with a crooked smile.

"No please."Jewel said with tears.

"Actually it will hurt for you." Robert said pulling the trigger as the man fell dead Robert asked Juliet something. "Are you alright did he."

"I'm alright you got here before he could do anything." She said in tears.

"Lets get out here before the they find their friend KIA." As they left the truck pulled up to the dead body.

"Let's get these fuckers."

"Shit I hear the truck getting closer." Jewel said with pure fear in her voice. "Theres no hide were fucked."

"Jewel calm down or you're going to have a panic attack." As the truck came closer Robert told Jewel to run and he stood his ground and raised his gun. As the men got out of their truck Robert yelled at them. "You guys should head back or I'll put a bullet in your head like I did to your friend."

"Just give us the girl I or my friends put a bullet in your head. Look theres two way this is going to end and what chance do you have there's three of us and you don't have any cover."

"That may be, but I won't tell you where she and I could take you out." Robert said cocking his gun.

"Kill him." said the man. Then the three men started to fire. Robert shot one of the men dead. But then his arm was and he fell to the ground. "This is going to be fun."

"Sorry." Jewel said grabbing the man, shooting the other man two times.

"Bitch." Said the man before a bullet was put in his head.

"Thanks." Robert said while being pulled up.

"Just returning the favor. Let me look at.

"Alright." said Robert with pain in his voice.

"Alright, well the bullet just grazed you but we just need to wash it and keep a banged on it." After her sentence she got a bottle of water and poured it on his wound. Then she got a shirt abd tied it around his arm.

"Thanks. So do you want to to drive or should I."

"You kidding me the day I've had I need some sleep."

"Alright You getting in the truck I search the bodies." After a good ten minutes Robert returned with a assault rifle in his hands. "Look at what I got got. Plus I must of found a hundred rounds."

"Cool. Can we go?" Yawned Juliet. As they made their way down road in their new truck a lone hunter found the the fresh corpses and munched on them and it screamed at the moving truck.

**Thanks for reading please leave a review.**


End file.
